4756 Shrieking Shack
|Ages = 8-12 |Released = 2004 |Theme = Harry Potter|Theme2 = Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban }} 4756 Shrieking Shack is a Harry Potter LEGO set released in the year 2004. It recreates the scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban where and his friends find themselves in the "haunted" Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. The set includes three buildings; The titular Shrieking Shack, a small, brown and white building known as the "Transfiguration Shed" (which enables Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew to "transform" into their respective animagus forms, a dog and a rat), and Honeydukes Sweet Shop. Included in the set are four minifigures, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Description The Shrieking Shack The Shrieking Shack has a white roof that rotates up and over. On the top floor, a bed tilts, tipping minifigures to the floor below. On a bedside table is a green goblet and a potion. There is also a fireplace in this room. The bottom floor also has a table and fireplace, and the table has a hideen compartment in it. The house rotates on it's base by 360°. White pieces are used to give the appearance of snow-capped windows, and some windows and doors are boarded up. Some of the bricks also have a printed wood-grain effect. To add to the effect of a creepy, dilapidated old house, there is a turntable piece between the cellar and the ground floor that makes the upper house wobble and creak. Transfiguration Shed LEGO Animagi can switch between their human and animal forms in this shed. Place the shed over one model and press the button. Lift the shed up, and the original model has disappeared, replaced by the other model. The shed is brown with a white roof and contains two chambers. Honeydukes Sweet Shop Inside Honeydukes are many goodies, like popsicles, cherries, an apple, and tiles of chocolate. A sloped roof-tile is printed with a cash register pattern. There is also a camouflaged trapdoor, which presumably leads to the One-Eyed Witch Passage, the Hogwarts side of which is represented in 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map. There are popsicles advertising the candy store on the front, and the window panes are printed with leading and jars. The shop contains many colourful pieces representing the store's products. Minifigures Included in the set are four minifigures, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The Harry minifigure version is unique to this set. His torso, with a brown T-Shirt and grey open shirt, also comes with the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban train set releases (4758 and 10132), but here he has Sand Yellow rather than Earth Blue pants. This is the first version of the Pettigrew minifigure, with a slightly different one being found in 4766 Graveyard Duel. Also included is a werewolf headpiece so Lupin can turn into a werewolf, and a dog piece and a rat piece, to represent Sirius' and Peter's animagus forms. Notes * There is a secret passageway in the house that leads underneath the Whomping Willow, but this feature is not fully explored in the set. There is a door in the fireplace however, which could represent this secret passage. * The standing rat was introduced in this set. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery Shack.jpg|The set in its entirety 4756 Back.jpg|The set showing the back 4756 Glorified.jpg|The set with a background 4756-1.jpg|The box art External links Category:Harry Potter Category:4000 sets Category:2004 sets